


A Night Bright As Day

by waitingtobelit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobelit/pseuds/waitingtobelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette comes face to face with her past one evening in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Bright As Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for any Les Mis pairing with the prompt "call me" on Tumblr. Originally posted there as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Les Miserables. All variations/characters belong to their respective owners, this is written just for fun.

Cosette rested upon the bed, the light of the sunset turning her hair gold again. She hardly felt the pillow beneath her, almost as immaterial as her past. Marius sat beside her on the bed, hand tightly clasped around her own. She held him with all of the strength that remained to her. His had been the first name called. He had all but run to her, tears barely contained in his eyes. He sat with her and he held her as the light began to fade, illuminating the rising ghosts in the corners of their bedroom. Two figures in particular glided toward her in the guise of angels. One, a woman with beautiful hair and a radiant smile, whom she knew instinctively to be her mother. The other, a man, striding towards her tall, proud, and happier than she had ever remembered seeing him in life, could only be one person.

“Papa?”


End file.
